banjotooiefandomcom-20200214-history
Mayahem Temple
Mayahem Temple Once Banjo and Kazooie complete Jiggywiggy's Challenge 1, they head into a huge world more than twice the size of their last game's first world to find some Jiggies. Mayahem Temple is a large, forested jungle world complete with a mayan-themed temple, a colleseum used by the Stonies for kickball, quicksand pits, ancient stone pillars, a treasure room, a river, and more. Mayahem Temple is also where Banjo and Kazooie can find the Cheat Code Chamber where they can enter cheats given to them by Cheato in return for finding his pages. Transformation: Stony Advantages/Disadvantages *Can understand Stony language *Can participate in Mayan Kickball *Kind of fast movement *Good attack *Low jumping Points of Interest *Targitzan's Temple *Treasure chamber *Jade Snake Grove *Pillar room *Quicksand pits *Cheat Code Chamber *Wumba's Wigwam *Mumbo's Skull *Bovina's farm *Rope bridge *Kickball Stadium *Prison Compound People to Meet *Chief Bloatazin *Officer Unogopaz *Dilberta *Ssslumber *Humba Wumba Moves Learned *Egg Aim *Breegull Blaster *Grip Grab Collectibles Jiggies #'On top of Targitzan's Temple:' Self explanitory, just climb the stairs, go behind the temple, and do a back flip to get to the top. There will be a Jiggy sitting on top of a wierd looking statue that's up there, try not to fall! You can also use a Flight Pad to swoop down and grab the Jiggy, which is easier to do. #'Recover Targitzan's Stolen Gold:' The Treasure Chamber is found near Mumbo's Skull, shoot eggs into the snake statue's mouths using Egg Aim (learned in Mayahem Temple) to open the door. Talk to Chief Bloatazin inside, he will explain what happened. Use a door he opens up to link to Terrydactyland inside the Unga Bunga's cave. Walk very slowly over the twigs and take the relic, then return it to Chief Bloatazin. #'Defeat Targitzan: Despotic Dizzy Totem God:' Inside Targitzan's Really Sacred Chamber, there is a Jiggy sitting in the middle of the room. Banjo and Kazooie will be greeted by Targitzan, who wants to battle them for it. Targitzan will spin around, shooting at them, shoot the targets on his body to make his levels disappear. He has 3 levels, and every time one is broken, he speeds up. After defeating him, Banjo and Kazooie are awarded with a Jiggy. #'Inside the Pillar room:' Deep inside the Prison Compound, there is a room with several pillars. On the highest one, there is a Jiggy. Banjo and Kazooie have to use Bill Drill (learned in Glitter Gulch Mine) to break the large boulder that blocks the entrance to the room below the pillars. Once in the lower room, they must hit the correct pillars, knocking the Jiggy down a level each time, until the Jiggy is on the lowest pillar. They can then collect the Jiggy. #'Sneak Past Ssslumber the Snake:' Inside Jade Snake Grove, you can find Ssslumber the Snake, who possesses a Jiggy. He is sleeping, but if you step on the twigs that surround him, he wakes up and hides his Jiggy. While he is asleep, Banjo and Kazooie can jump up to him on the corner where there are no twigs, then walk very slowly up to him to grab the Jiggy. Ssslumber will admit defeat and allow you to keep his treasure. #'Jade Snake Grove's Quicksand Pits:' There is a Jiggy sitting out on an island in the quicksand found in Jade Snake Grove. Once the area is opened by using Mumbo to control the Golden Goliath, take the Golden Goliath and walk through the quicksand, where he can collect the Jiggy for the duo. #'Win at Mayan Kickball:' Banjo and Kazooie can give a Glowbo to Humba Wumba, who will transform them into a Stony. As a Stony, they can enter the Kickball Stadium once approved by Officer Unogopaz and play some kickball. The objective is to shoot the yellow balls into your own goal, and the player with the highest score at the end of the time limit wins. Win the quarterfinals, the semifinals, and the finals, to win a Jiggy. #'Inside Targitzan's Slightly Sacred Chamber:' Once finding 10 totems inside Targitzan's Temple, Targitzan's Slightly Sacred Chamber opens up, where Banjo and Kazooie will find a Jiggy. #'Save Bovina's Farm:' Bovina's farm is being attacked by Globbles, shoot them all with Egg Aim (learned in Mayahem Temple) to get a Jiggy from Bovina as a reward. #'Prison Compound's Quicksand Pits:' There is also a Jiggy in the quicksand pits at the Prison Compound, but the door is too small for Golden Goliath. The duo can reach the Jiggy by climbing up the prison to the top, and using Grip Grab (learned in Mayahem Temple) to find some wading boots, which they can use to walk through the quicksand to reach the Jiggy. Jinjos *On the rope bridge leading to Bovina's farm *On top of the Mayan Kickball Stadium (use a Flight Pad) *Under the small lake near the world's entry and exit *Right above Jam Jar's hatch in Jade Snake Grove *HIdden inside Targitzan's Temple, kind of hard to find Glowbos *Inside Mumbo's Skull, in the green pool-like thingy *Behind Wumba's Wigwam Empty Honeycombs *In a small hole directly behind the world's entrance (requires the Stony transformation or a Clockwork Kazooie Egg) *Directly above Bovina's farm, requires Grip Grab (learned in Mayahem Temple) *On a mound of gold in the Treasure Chamber, to the left of Banjo when he enters (entrance requires Egg Aim, learned in Mayahem Temple) Cheato Pages *In an alcove on top of the Treasure Chamber, Grip Grab (learned in Mayahem Temple) can be used to reach the top, but a Flight Pad can also be used to get up there *On a ledge near Ssslumber the Snake, requires Grip Grab (learned in Mayahem Temple) *On top of the prison, inside a tunnel, requires Grip Grab (learned in Mayahem Temple) Minigames *Targitzan's Temple Shootout *Mayan Kickball Tournament Enemies *Moggie *Sput Sput *Dragunda *Snapdragon *BOSS: Targitzan: Despotic Dizzy Totem God Links to Other Worlds *A hole blocked by a boulder broken with Bill Drill (learned in Glitter Gulch Mine) leads to Bullion Bill's shack in Glitter Gulch Mine. *The Kickball Stadium Lobby leads to the Kickball Colosseum Lobby in Hailfire Peaks Lava Side. *A tunnel at the top of the Treasure Chamber leads to the Unga Bunga's cave in Terrydactyland.